fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sakura0Xavier
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Sakura0Xavier! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 14:59, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Oh no, the notice is for not having people do their work for them, requests and all that are cool. Also, I don't know much about mobile so I don't know if much if my advice applies there, but anyway, to answer your question, source mode is to edit in pure coding so you can manually add infoboxes and all that, and visual is just typing on a page as you see it when you first click on the link. Personally, source is your best bet if you want to edit things since it allows you to go more in-depth. Templates are used for a lot of things - for example, type in Template:Property and you can find the standard thing you put at the top of your pages to denote that you made it. If you want to make your own custom template, go to Template:Property, and then click 'view source'. Copy that, go create a new page, call it Template:Sakura0Xavier, and you can change the words where it starts as "This article, PAGENAME, is property of..." To change colour, go to where it says #FF6811, and then subtitute that with anything you like on this page. Also! Here's a tutorial written by the people who manage the entire domain, it might help you better. If you need more help, just ask me. Welcome to the wiki, I hope you enjoy your time here. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:27, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, you'll have to make a page. For your Dragon Slayer Magic, put your name in brackets after the name of the article, write everything yourself, and you'll be fine. Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:24, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey Sakura, I saw that you were working on your first Slayer as well as your second character and I was wondering if you'd like any help. I wouldn't call myself an expert wiki user but I'm fairly good and if you'd like to see some of my work I've got Cedar Kyros and Heat Magic done atm. Back to the point, I'd love to help you figure out your character process and your style of formatting and writing. Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Okay I don't mind. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 15:31, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, I advise naming it "Right And Wrong: Sakura and Ariana" [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 15:49, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Posted. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 16:11, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Posted. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 11:34, September 1, 2016 (UTC) It's your turn. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 11:34, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Sure, should I explain how Mantra works to you? Primarch11 Primarch11 21:53, September 11, 2016 (UTC) So Mantra takes the form of black ink, which can has its density changed so it can become as hard as diamond or as free as water. It can also be sharpened too. The user can use Mantra to form constructs like shields, claws, swords, armor, wings and even capture people too. The user can also make clones using Mantra as well. Furthermore Mantra that has already been released, say a glob is lying somewhere on the ground nearby, can be controlled by the user too. This gives the user a field advantage too. The Mantra is not made up of energy but of matter, so it can't burn, vaporize or electricute, but it can impale, crush or drown opponents. Any questions? Primarch11 22:11, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Primarch11 YOu can make a page. As for the demon, I don't really care what you do, so long as he or she is loyal to Occultus and Absalom. Since they have to rule the nation together with the other Demon Lords. Primarch11 Works for me :) I should probably make an update saying permission for Demons is unnecessary now, haha. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:44, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, Sakura :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:27, September 12, 2016 (UTC) yeah, im cool with that. Primarch11 21:24, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Ok. Link me to the page when they're up. Also remember to leaev your signature when leaving a message on someone's talk page. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 00:17, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:04, September 16, 2016 (UTC)